The present invention relates to a new and quick method and apparatus to achieve bypass grade filtration in engines and any hydraulic equipment using or not a spin-on oil filter, a replaceable element inside a canister or canister type filter, or any other filter media where installation time is dramatically reduced and simplified, with no modifications, fewer parts, and lower weight.